


ensnare the senses

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, graphic description of knifeplay/bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “Things still happen whether it’s dark or not. It’s the mind that perceives them to be more acceptable, less shameful.”





	ensnare the senses

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Taguchi’s place is dark, even after Koki flips the light switch up and down.

“Junno?” he calls out, his voice barely a whisper, though he’s not sure why. If Taguchi were planning on sleeping, he wouldn’t have told Koki to come over. “You better be here, fucker. Gas is expensive.”

A low chuckle sounds from across the room, and the hairs on the back of Koki’s neck prickle. His narrowed eyes widen, more out of a desperate desire to see as opposed to fear. Nothing about Taguchi in the dark scares Koki; if anything, it intrigues him.

“What kind of game are you playing, Junno?” Koki asks, his voice still low, and he freezes at his own mention of ‘game’. Taguchi likes games. All different kinds. Even the kind you play in the dark.

The next sound he hears is a giggle, and it’s on the other side of the room. Taguchi _would_ be able to stealthily move across the hardwood floor without making a sound, Koki thinks bitterly. Koki concentrates more on focusing, like if he stares hard enough he’ll be able to see, but there’s nothing. Not even light from the outside world. He’s completely encased in darkness.

He’s still not scared. Taguchi may be crazy, but he’s not dangerous. At least Koki doesn’t think so. He’s worked with the man for over ten years – he’d know if Taguchi were mentally unstable. As it is, Taguchi is the happiest person Koki knows. He doesn’t have a vindictive bone in his body.

Koki doesn’t spend much time in Taguchi’s apartment. When they hang out, it’s usually at Koki’s place. Koki’s apartment is more centrally located, and he’s not as anal about crumbs on the couch as Taguchi. He vaguely recalls Taguchi’s couch in the middle of the living room, straight ahead of the front door, so he quietly slips off his shoes and carefully steps forward. If Taguchi can be silent, so can he.

He bumps into the corner of the couch, right where he’d expected it to be, and feels smug. Then he catches a whiff of Taguchi’s cologne and stands alert, turning his head from side to side. _This isn’t funny_ is on the tip of his tongue, but he refuses to say it. He refuses to show weakness.

“Kouchan,” a whisper sounds, and Koki jumps because now it’s _behind_ him. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Koki replies, firm and resolute, though his hands grip the upholstery of Taguchi’s couch a little harder. “What are you doing?”

“The dark is an interesting concept, isn’t it, Kouchan?” Taguchi drawls, only a little bit of depth in his voice. “If you can’t see it, it doesn’t exist, right? Does that mean things that happen in the dark don’t really happen?”

Koki ponders the question for a minute. Taguchi usually spouts off ridiculous philosophical shit like this, but somehow it’s different this time. Though there’s still that trace of humor in his voice, it’s not the same as between shots on set. It’s more… sinister. “I don’t know,” he finally answers.

Taguchi’s laugh is marginally creepy, more like the villain from a horror movie than a normal person, but Koki doesn’t waver. He hears the floorboard creak behind him – probably because Taguchi wanted him to – and he only flinches a little when he feels a small pressure to both sides of his waist.

“Silly Kouchan,” Taguchi says, and now he’s much closer, his breath tickling the back of Koki’s neck. “Things still happen whether it’s dark or not. It’s the mind that perceives them to be more acceptable, less shameful.”

“I don’t know what you’re babbling on about,” Koki grumbles, his body betraying him as Taguchi drifts his hands up Koki’s sides to his arms. Eight fingers slide down his biceps, smoothing goosebumps that Koki didn’t know existed, and Taguchi’s hands are covering his before he realizes that he’s still clutching onto the couch.

“Not scared, huh?” Taguchi asks, his voice teasing as it’s pressed into Koki’s ear. “Don’t rip the stuffing out of my couch now. This was more expensive than your gas.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Koki tells him, sounding more surprised than he intended as Taguchi pries his fingers away from the cushion and threads them with his. “I don’t understand what your purpose is here.”

“Relax,” Taguchi says, the word caressing Koki’s ear canal. “Don’t think; _feel_.”

Taguchi lets Koki’s fingers fall from his and uses his nails to scrape up Koki’s arms, not hard enough to scratch but fast enough to catch him off guard, making his breath hitch. Taguchi’s hands move on to his shoulders, kneading them like he’s giving Koki a massage, his fingers dipping down to trace Koki’s collarbones through his shirt with each squeeze. It feels nice and Koki leans his head back, making contact with Taguchi’s broad chest, a slow, steady heartbeat throbbing through his head.

“Do you like knives, Kouchan?”

“They’re okay,” Koki answers, not putting much thought into it. “I like swords better.”

“Swords, then,” Taguchi amends, and Koki can feel that voice on his neck despite the lack of contact. “They both serve the purpose, which is to cut.”

“What are you cutting?” Koki asks curiously, his head rolling to the side, facing away from Taguchi.

He exhales harshly when he feels lips on his skin, followed by one word: “You.”

To Koki’s increasingly clouding mind, this doesn’t make sense. “Why are you cutting me?”

“Because your skin is beautiful,” Taguchi replies simply. “I want to mark it.”

Koki grunts noncommittally, his body arching as Taguchi’s hands drop to his waist, slipping under his shirt enough to trace the flesh above his hips.

“I’d start here,” Taguchi says, making a small half circle with his fingers. “I’d slice your skin and drink the blood. I bet you taste good, Kouchan.”

“Are you a vampire?” Koki jokes, and Taguchi’s chuckle rocks his whole body.

“No,” Taguchi answers, and one of his hands drops to Koki’s thigh, following the fabric of his pants to the inseam, and Koki’s legs automatically spread. “Then I’d cut here, maybe a little deeper, so you could feel my tongue under your skin when I lick it.”

Now Koki gasps, his exhale staggered, and Taguchi nips his neck with his teeth. “Do you want to cut me there, too?” he gets out.

“Mm,” Taguchi replies, sounding disappointed as he mouths around to the front. “I’d love to, but no marks above the waist. You know the rules.”

“Fuck the rules,” Koki finds himself saying, and he feels Taguchi smile into his throat.

“You’re so _easy_ ,” Taguchi tells him, hands returning to Koki’s waist to pull them flush together, and Koki feels Taguchi hard against the cleft of his ass. “All I have to do is whisper in your ear and you melt like butter. I’m talking about _cutting_ you, for fuck’s sake.”

“Shut up,” Koki mutters, giving an ornery roll of his hips backwards to grind against Taguchi. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Never,” Taguchi declares, his fingers slipping under Koki’s waistband and slowly bringing them together. Koki’s abs quiver under the touch and he knows Taguchi can feel it. “You’re such a mess, Kouchan.”

“It’s your fault,” Koki retorts, turning his head to the other side and bumping Taguchi’s nose with his own. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

And Taguchi kisses him, rough and searing and Taguchi doesn’t bother to unfasten Koki’s pants before groping him. A moan pushes its way into Taguchi’s mouth and Taguchi rocks against him, digging his erection into the base of Koki’s tailbone and Koki’s so overcome with _want_ that he can’t think of anything else. He moves his own hips in tandem and Taguchi growls, snapping the button of Koki’s pants and yanking down the zipper before shoving down everything that’s in his way of Koki’s skin.

His eyes roll back into his head when Taguchi touches him, curling those fingers around his cock and tugging entirely too slow for Koki’s liking. He snaps his hips to get more friction and Taguchi pins him to the couch, effectively halting him and Koki half whines, half moans into their kiss as he hears the soft clink of Taguchi’s buckle. The next thing he feels is a hard, bare length nestled between his ass cheeks and his knees spread as much as they can with his clothes restricting them.

“So eager,” Taguchi whispers against Koki’s lips, following his words with his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you right here over the back of my couch.”

Koki just moans, his body shuddering all over as Taguchi abandons his cock and pops a cap behind him. Wet fingers trail up the inside of his thigh and Koki arches, tearing his mouth away from Taguchi’s to brace himself as one digit twists inside, then two. His body moves with the motions as Taguchi thrusts them in and out, hard and fast, and Koki can’t stop the embarrassingly desperate whines that fall from his lips as Taguchi touches something inside him that makes him yearn for more.

“You want me,” Taguchi says, slipping in a third finger, and nothing about this is questioning. “Tell me.”

“I want you,” Koki rushes to say. “Fuck me, Junno.”

“As you wish,” Taguchi replies, using proper Japanese as he removes his fingers and replaces them with something much bigger. “Please be good to me, Kouchan.”

And he pushes in, hands gripping Koki’s waist and gently rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs to ease the restriction of his body. Koki falls forward, elbows landing on the couch cushion, but Taguchi’s right behind him, one arm looping around his waist while the other scrambles up his chest to hold onto his shoulder. Koki can feel Taguchi’s groan in his spine as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, easing Koki’s body to become accustomed to him, and his mouth latches onto the back of Koki’s neck as he establishes a rhythm with quick, sharp thrusts.

“You feel so good,” Taguchi breathes into Koki’s skin, which is gradually prickling with sweat. “So fucking tight. _Kouchan_.”

“Junno,” Koki replies, barely able to pronounce the syllables as he’s filled by Taguchi over and over again, Taguchi’s raspy grunts making him push back, taking him in deeper. His own length bumps into the couch and it’s enough stimulation to drive him crazy, but he can’t manage to move his hands from their death grip. “Junno, please.”

Like he’s reading Koki’s mind, Taguchi drops his hand to return to the hard cock begging for his attention, and Taguchi groans loud enough to sizzle Koki’s nerves as Koki tightens around him. “Fuck,” he hisses, and he actually sounds angry, roughly fisting Koki’s length as he uses more force to pound into him. “I’m gonna come so hard.”

That’s the last thing Koki hears before his world goes white, his muscles tensing all over as Taguchi pulls him off. As he lets go, all he knows is Taguchi moving inside him, which becomes more sharp and jerky, and Taguchi moans so loudly that it leaves Koki trembling as they both fall still. Koki still hasn’t entirely returned to reality, but he’s being relocated to somewhere much softer and this time Taguchi’s heartbeat thumps faster into his head.

“I see what you mean,” Koki says, still catching his breath. “About the dark.”

“I like it better this way,” Taguchi replies, wrapping both arms around Koki from behind. “No reason to pretend, just unadulterated actions. You get it, right?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Koki replies, turning enough to poke Taguchi’s chin with his nose, and Taguchi leans down for a kiss. It’s much less urgent but just as heated, Koki’s mind drifting back to the clouds as he chases Taguchi’s tongue around his mouth and ends up on his back with Taguchi hovering over him.

He opens his eyes. It’s still dark, but Koki can see Taguchi clearly, and the promising smirk gracing his lips isn’t scary at all.


End file.
